Of Princesses and Princes
by thunderfox25
Summary: P:Hoc, KB, YY, prime. I got tired of Hb fics I need a different couple. a new mission is given to the tantei. They are to find a princess that can do anything to any world she wishes. Who will be her love?What does she have to do with Hiei and Makai?


Li: Hiei is a lot taller. More Characters later on. Cliffhangers! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kurama entered his room. He flipped on the TV the news was on. A big building came on screen engulfed by black flames. "This was the scene as twenty seven children between the ages of 5 and 15 were rescued. Witnesses said they saw a black dragon surround the building and swallow a shopping mall. The twenty-seven children were returned unharmed to their parents." Kurama flipped off the TV. He heard a light knock as he was on the brink of sleep. He went to the window and opened it. He saw a soaked Hiei. His tricolor hair hung down around his shoulders and the cloack was sticking to his frame. "What are you doing here? What about Mukuro does she know about this?" Hiei stepped on the windowsill and nodded. "Yeah. She sent me here." Kurama sensed someone's energy coming up the stairs. Yukina and Botan came in and shut the door quietly. Hiei looked at Botan and a slight tinge of liking came into his veins. Botan came and sat in his lap. They had been together for sometime and only Yukina knew.  
  
"Well. What's going on between you two?" Kurama asked leaning across to get near Botan's face. "We've been together for almost two months." Botan stated proudly and kissing Hiei on the cheek. He cringed his jaw was still sore from the time Mukuro broke it just a couple of days ago. Botan flashed a look towards Kurama. Hiei saw the TV flash on. "Just today the parent of Akira and Lena Toguro was placed in prison for child abuse. The children's mothers are being contacted. The two children are half related. The mothers both went missing shortly after the births. Now to tomorrows weather." The TV went off. Mukuro was standing near the set. "My daughter. I need your help to find her and bring her home to Makai. I watched her growing up abuse but until I had an heir I could never do anything about him. I hate him all of him." Kurama looked at Hiei. "So. That's why you were here." Hiei nodded. Mukuro sighed. "She would have loved Makai." Kurama stood up. "What are you going to do with her? Hiei is your heir." Mukuro gave Hiei a sly smile. "She's going to marry Hiei. It's only right. I think they'll get along fine. I chose Hiei as my heir because he reminded me of the child I lost in a fire." Flames were glowing around Hiei. "I don't want to marry someone I don't know. I want to marry Botan." Hiei gave her a defiant look. Mukuro shook her head. "I try to save you from pain and yet you still ask for it. I say yes to the marriage as does Razin." Mukuro opened a portal to Makai. Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Yukina followed her through the portal to Makai.  
  
**Somewhere in Makai**  
"What do you know?" A tall man with gleaming red eyes stared at a young girl chained to a bloody wall. The girl had black hair covering her face and dropping to the floor around her. Her eyes were crystal white tinged with a faint hint of blue. The girls blue party dress was ripped down the sides exposing her legs. The man came over to her and placed a rough hand on her shoulder. "Tell me how to get to your fathers house! I want to know. Tell me or else!" The girl let out a breath her body felt as if she were on fire and yet she was freezing all the while. For ten years she had been here. Ten years in this strange place. She thought she would have saved by now but not a single soul. She would have preferred to not see her father falloff a cliff and she was taken by a tall kitsune. The girl felt a small tinge of pain in her right side. She didn't scream or even whimper. She was used to the type of torture the kitsune and his friends had done worse. She closed her eyes against the memory and it worked for now. The man squeezed her shoulder and although it was badly broken and the bone was sticking out the skin. She didn't scream. "I'll show mother. She won't forget what she did to me. I'll never let her forget." That was the girl's silent vow. The girl's hair covered her eyes burning with rage and ready to fight. She knew she couldn't but she was ready. The man noticed the girl's labored breathing and laughed. She looked up and her hair parted revealing the rage she felt at the moment. The guy wrapped his left hand around her arm and readied a sword with his right. It went through her as if she were paper. HE cut the right side of her left arm. The blood form previous wounds died her hair red. The man left her as the sun came up. She fought against the wards placed on her arms along with chains that bit into her skin like big metal snakes tearing into her skin. "Help me! Please I don't know how much more I can take of this!" The girl's brain screamed at anyone who would listen.  
  
** Mukuro, Hiei, Yukina. Botan and Kurama** They had been arrived at Mukuro's castle. "Where is he!?" Hiei followed Mukuro with his eyes watching her pace. Botan had contented herself with sitting in Hiei's lap messing up his hair. Yukina watched them hopefully. 'Maybe. Maybe Hiei will forget the past and move on. Maybe I'll hear the truth from him' Hiei glanced at Kurama as they heard footsteps approaching the door. Yomi opened the door and slammed it shut. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded sounding very angry. Mukuro looked at him confused. "I just got telepathic message from one of my guards. They went to investigate misconduct in the area and found Amora nearly dead. I thought I told you to look after her while I was gone! You almost had her killed. Her hair is almost as red as Kurama's. I'll never let her back over here. Even if she half yours." Yomi walked out and slammed the door. "He wouldn't have her if it wasn't for that stupid-"Mukuro stopped. She sensed Yomi and that he was very angry. She grinned out the window and continued.  
  
"Amora wouldn't be here if that human woman hadn't come in this realm. Amora looks like him but acts like her. When I babysat that brat she crawled away form me and went into Koorime.-"Mukuro trailed off at the look Hiei gave her. She threw up her hands in defeat. She walked out the room. Botan looked at Hiei. "Why didn't you want to talk about Koorime?" Hiei stood up. Botan dropped out of his lap to the floor. She got up and pointed her finger at Hiei. "I'm fed up with you! All you do is brood. Brood. Brood. Can you do nothing else Hiei?" Yukina glared at Botan. That didn't need to be said. Hiei will talk when he feels like it. If he doesn't want to talk to you he doesn't have to." Hiei stared mouth agape out the window. Botan hit him across the back of the head. "What are you staring a now?" Botan saw a gold phoenix fly up in the air and then fade as it was coming towards the ground. Hiei opened the window and flitted out of the window wanting to find the source of al that power. 'Must be Yusuke'  
  
He followed the source to Yomi's castle. Outside of it were Yomi and a girl with long hair and crystal white eyes that had a hint of blue. She wore a red tube top with white pants. She was barefooted and she stood about his height probably able to stand against his throat. The girl saw Hiei looking at her and cocked her head. "Who's that?" She pointed at him. He walked closer. "That's Hiei."Yomi told her. "He's Mukuro's heir. He is very strong and you two would be even if you fought. He might not be able to adapt to your "style" that comes from your mother." The girl held out a hand to Hiei. "I'm Amora." Hiei looked at the girl. "She's the one Mukuro's been harping on." He took her hand and shook it. Yomi smiled. 'She's nice and beautiful. I wonder if Botan was ever like this.' Yomi studied the energy the two were emitting. "I think I can work this situation. Tomorrow." Yomi called to his daughter. She waved to Hiei who in shock and not catching himself waved back.  
  
Shura looked down on the scene. He had always heard stories of his older sister. He had always looked up to Hiei a bit. "Wow. Hiei might be my new brother. I have to get them together.' Shura ran down the stairs trying to catch a glimpse of his sister. She was shown to her old room. It was still as she remembered it. It had the same green bed and canopy the rest was bare. She flopped on the bed and buried her face into one of the pillows. She heard a knock. Shura came in and sat on the bed beside her. "I'm Shura. I guess I'm your baby brother. Dad has told me many stories about you. You like Hiei don't you?" Amora nodded. Shura smiled. Hiei was running on his way back to Mukuro's palace. Botan was outside with someone. Hiei lowered his ki and jumped in a tree. Kurama was with her. Botan leaned close to Kurama and kissed him. She pulled back and smiled. Hiei's heart sank. He jumped from the tree to his room through the open window. He threw off the cloak and lie on the bed thinking. Sleep beckoned and he followed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
